Spoils of War
by hyperoo
Summary: Katara is kidnapped by the Fire Nation and used as a pawn in Azula plans. Zutara and Taang. Disclaimer: Don't Avatar: the Last Airbender, it is property of Viacom. I make no money off of this nor tangible profit. Only ego boosts.
1. Chapter 1

Spoils of War

Chapter 1

It hadn't been long since they had escaped Ba Sing Se, only a few weeks really. The Fire Nation had pursued them ruthlessly at first but the past few days had been quiet, quiet enough that Katara felt safe to practice her bending forms. She stepped into the small lake barefoot and for the first time in she didn't know how long she felt that the ebb and flow of the war made sense. She closed her eyes, pulled her arms up and made small waves. The basics were the root of everything, after all. As she lost herself in the cool sensations of the water, she felt at peace, comforted and then she made her mistake: she let her guard down. Within seconds she was swept into the mud at the bottom of the lake, she tried to scream but she got nothing more than a mouth full of dirt and rocks. She was being pulled through the ground faster than she could think, her head hitting stones and roots the whole way.

She was getting dizzy due to the obvious concussion and lack of air, she tried to feel for the ground water that she knew was there, but every time she grasped where it was she was pulled away too quickly. Her lungs were bursting for air and her ears were dripping blood. I f she didn't get out soon she was going to die. Just as suddenly as she was pulled down, she was in the sunlight again. She fell to her knees spitting out dirt and gasping for breath, her eyes to encrusted to even open.

"Sir, we have the water tribe girl"

Katara quickly felt for the nearest source of water, within seconds she had her faced rinsed off and had surrounded herself with tentacles. Just as she was about to strike her first opponent someone came up behind her. Strong hands hit her in the most vulnerable places and she was unconscious.

Princess Azula stood at the back gate of the Earth palace awaiting the small band of Dai Li agents she had sent out, a small smile played on her lips when she saw the rock cage the eathbenders had fashioned.

_At last, _she thought _they have captured the avatar._

Her expression quickly changed when she saw who was lying on the floor of the cage.

_What! That useless watebender!_

"Ty Lee! What is the meaning of this? I told you to bring back the avatar!"

"Sorry Azula," Ty Lee answered cheerfully "the Dai Li captured the wrong person. But she's the avatars girlfriend and water bending teacher, he's bound to come looking for

her."

Azula thought on this for a moment. The avatar had risked his life several times for this girl, why waste time and men searching when the avatar would come willingly?

"Hmmm, I suppose you're right. Dai Li, put her in the dungeon, make sure her hands are bound."

She turned around to walk back into the palace when she noticed something interesting out of the corner of her eye, Zuko was staring at them from one of the windows on the the second floor. More specifically, he was staring at the water tribe girl. A cruel smile crept up her lips.

"Uh-oh" Ty Lee said "I know that look, just remember she's probably useless dead."

"Ty Lee really, what kind of monster do you take me for, I'm not going to kill her. I was just thinking, Zuzu has done so much for me, perhaps I should give him something back."


	2. Chapter 2

Spoils of War

Chapter 2

Zuko quickly checked his reflection before leaving his quarters, his new silk red robes hung on him perfectly, his mostly shaved head and ponytail looked just right with the small flamed crown holding it in place. He smiled at his reflection; he was a fire nation prince again. He walked down the hall regally, servants and guards bowing as he passed by. He was finally in his rightful place, and they were in theirs.

He entered the dining hall with as much ease as he could possibly muster. He still didn't trust his sister, he knew better. As long as there was no reason to think him a traitor, his father would back him up enough to keep him alive, but Azula knew how to get around pesky little things like the Fire Lord. He walked over and sat by her side, she sat at the head of the table, fully aware of how smaller power plays earned her the most loyalty.

"Zuzu how good of you to join us" she said far too loudly "I was afraid you were going to spend dinner brooding in your room again."

"Don't call me that, and I don't brood"

"Oh yes, of course, I'm sorry. What do you call it? Meditating, well as long as you take the time to occasionally spend with your baby sister, it's no big deal."

"Azula, is there a point to this conversation?" His body tensed as he said it, he knew her games and didn't like the way she was starting this round.

"Really now Zuzu, you shouldn't be so rude, after all I have a gift for you."

She motioned to the guards and they left the room to go fetch whatever her "gift" was, he braced himself for some kind of cruel joke or an executioner with an ax. No matter how much he braced though, nothing prepared him for what he saw, the guards were dragging Katara in. Her hands were bound in chains behind her back, her face covered in bruises and her clothes torn. She struggled against the earthbenders who dragged her across the room and shoved her to the floor in front of Zuko.

"Azula… what are you? Why is she…"

"Still alive?" Azula interrupted "I thought about setting up a public execution to draw the avatar here, but there was no real guarantee he would hear about it in time and then all that planning would just be a waste. Then I thought, what better way to insult the southern water tribe than to make their chief's daughter a concubine to the Fire Nation Prince!"

"She's hurt" Zuko whispered

"Yes, I'm sorry about the condition she's in. Oh but don't worry Zuzu, I've already got a healer ready to tend those little scrapes and Ty Lee and Mei are going to prepare her for you. She'll be healed and in your quarters by the time the dinner is over."

Zuko stared at her with huge stunned eyes, what was she doing? Why was Katara being put through this? She was playing some kind of game, but he didn't know what it was.

He knew his best chance would be to play along till he figured it out, but what would happen to Katara if he did? Worse, what would happen if he didn't?

"Zuzu? ZUZU!?"

He was brought back to the sound of his sister shouting that annoying nickname at him.

"Aren't you going to thank me?" Azula demanded " I could've have delivered her to Father and had a festival thrown in my honor, instead I'm giving her to you!"

He stared at Katara's defiant blue eyes, filled with rage and hatred, they reminded him of his own reflection, not the one he had just looked at, the one he had seen so many times during his banishment.

"Thank you" He said quietly

"Good, Ty Lee, Mei, clean the water peasant up and make her worthy of a prince"

"Of course Azula" Ty Lee chimed " Probably best to leave the make-up to me, Mei would make her look like a raccoon."

"Whatever" Mei said dully

Zuko couldn't believe them, they were treating her like some doll to be played with instead of the very worthy opponent he knew her to be. He only had a few hours to figure out what to do, he couldn't force himself on her, but if he didn't Azula would kill them both. That was it! She's testing his loyalty! Now that he figured it out, he might have a chance of getting around hurting Katara


	3. Chapter 3

Spoils of War

Chapter 3

The guards dragged Katara down the stone hall towards a small room. Inside were a waterbending healer, a bathtub filled with water and a few women armed with oils, perfumes and other spa type tools. Ty Lee came up behind her and put her hand on her shoulder; Katara looked at that sociopathic smile of hers and realized that she wasn't going anywhere. She knew Aang wasn't coming for her, she had told him that no matter what happens to any of them, he had to find a firebending teacher. He was the avatar, his survival mattered most. Aang had gotten upset and told them he'd never leave then behind, but Katara had stopped his hissy fit and pointed out that there was no point in surviving if the Fire Nation finished what it had started.

Katara was stripped down so that the healer could assess her injuries, the old man looked over her naked body thoroughly, embarrassing her in a way she had never known existed.

He waived his hand over her and she felt the cool sensation of the water, but not in the way she was used to, her chi was blocked by Ty Lee and she couldn't connect with the water. _Like being blind _she thought _so this is how Toph feels._ The healer stepped back, the pain was gone, her wounds were healed.

She was then deposited into the bath tub, her arms and legs being scrubbed and shaved, her hair let down and washed, she didn't fight back. With Ty Lee there she wouldn't get very far. After being pulled out of the tub she was dried off and her hair done back into its original style, _a greater insult to her tribe, _Azula had said. Handed over to Ty Lee and Mei, they started depositing make-up on her face and perfumed oils on her body.

"You'll be so pretty!" Ty Lee practically sang

A single tear dripped down Katara's cheek, she felt like throwing up.

"What's wrong?" Ty Lee asked "Don't worry, I won't let Mei do any of your make-up. You're going to be a royal concubine, you might even give birth to a Prince of the Fire Nation, think of the honor and"

"Please stop talking to me" Katara interrupted "You're making me up so Zuko can have his way with me against my will, but I suppose Fire Nation girls don't have to worry about that so you wouldn't understand"

Ty Lee stopped for a moment; she looked at Mei who had also stopped rubbing oil onto Kataras thigh. Ty Lee's sociopathic smile faltered for a moment, it seemed for the first time ever she was thinking about the pain she inflicted instead of just reaping the rewards. She quickly shoved the thought out her head and continued painting Katara's mouth, she was a fire nation warrior and knew better.

"There we go, all ready"

Ty Lee stepped back and admired her handiwork, Katara looked beautiful. A new set of silver chains were put on her and she was led to Prince Zuko's room.

Dinner ended all too quickly for Zuko's liking, he was led to a small chamber were he was changed out of his robes into a pair of silk pants that would be easy to remove and an open bed robe. He was about to be with his first concubine, it was considered a great occasion. The small group of Fire Nation guards followed him to his chambers were Azula was waiting for him.

"I just wanted to make sure she was to your liking" Azula said, "If not I'll have to kill her for displeasing you. I know this kind of thing is usually left up to the guards, but I gave her to you, so I should take responsibility if you don't like her."

She had thought of everything, Zuko wanted to spit in her face. Azula was cruel on a level completely inhuman, just like their father. The door was opened and Katara was sitting next to his bed, the chains holding her hands above her head, a collar on her neck.

Her face had been made up and he smelled fire rose oil on her naked body. He took a deep breath, this needed to look real, no matter what. Both of their lives depended on it.

Zuko smiled, walked with confidence over to her, grabbed her chin and forcefully pulled her face towards his. He pressed his lips hard onto hers, practically bruising them. He pulled back and started to kiss down her neck when she bit him hard on his ear.

"Aaah! You bitch!"

Zuko reached for her chains and pulled the one attached to her collar, choking her for about 30 seconds.

"Learn some respect, or next time I won't let go!"

He pulled her onto the bed and pinned her wrists, he laid on top her, his hands moving down her hips, his lips on her breasts. He looked at his stunned sister. And the group of Fire Nation soldiers who looked disappointed at the fact they probably wouldn't get to kill anyone.

" May we be alone Azula?"

"Of course"

Azula turned around and signaled the guards to follow her, the doors were locked behind them. Zuko could see the shadows of the guards underneath the door. He continued to grope and kiss her for a few more moments, when he sure they were gone he waived his arm and put all the candles out, reached up and closed the curtains to the bed he . Azula stepped back from the small telescope she was using. The other end was in Zuko's room, it looked like nothing more than a part of a mural on his wall.

"Not bad Zuzu, perhaps I underestimated you"


	4. Chapter 4

Spoils of War

Chapter 4

With lights out and curtains closed, Zuko could be sure to some real privacy. He didn't trust his sister and knew that she probably had a way of spying on him anywhere. He reached up and put his hand over Katara's mouth.

"Listen," he whispered in her ear "I don't want to hurt you, if I hadn't played along with Azula, we'd both be dead. I'm going to remove my hand now; I need to you to stay quiet. If you scream, Azula will come with the guards and kill you and there won't be anything I can do about it."

Katara fought the urge to bite his palm, she wanted to think he was lying, but she knew he wasn't. Azula would set-up something like this and it seemed like Zuko was her only way out. That thought alone frightened her to the point of wanting to vomit. She nodded at him and he removed his hand.

"Please listen to me" Zuko said as sat back "like I said before, I don't want to hurt you. My sister set this up to test my loyalty; she's always looking for a way to mark me as a traitor so she can be in-line for the throne."

"Loyalty?" Katara spat "what do you know about loyalty? Because of you Aang was almost killed, Ba Sing Se was taken over by the Fire Nation and thousands of peoples lives are ruined!"

"You need to be quiet, please. I understand if you hate me, but"

"Hate you! I despise you! I was actually stupid enough to think you had changed, to think that maybe you weren't just the spoiled Fire nation prince you've always acted like!"

Zuko's temper flared, he pinned her to the bed and covered her mouth.

"Listen to me!" he snapped "I'm trying to help you, like it or not I'm the closest thing to an ally you have. So you need to shut your mouth and pay attention if you want to survive this!"

"Fhahine" Katara muffled through his hand

"Good, we need to pretend I had my first concubine tonight. As long as Azula thinks I enjoy you she won't kill you. I don't want to do anything against your will, so you need to do as I say. As long as I request it you're going to be brought to my chambers and chained here just like this. I need you to act defiant at first, like you refuse to cooperate, then after about two days start acting like you're losing hope, bit by bit every night. Once my sister thinks I've broken you, she won't suspect anything and you'll be safe."

"Then what? I live out my life as the false concubine to you? I'd rather die!"

Zuko could feel flames rise in his stomach, he wanted to teach her a lesson, to teach her respect. Just like he had been taught, but he knew that wasn't an option. He knew first hand what that did to a person, he couldn't stand the thought of anyone else going through it.

"No" he finally said "I need the time to think of a way to get you out of here."

Katara hated the thought of the going through this same indignity every night, but it was her only chance.

"Alright, I'll go along with it. Now will you please unchain my wrists, I can't feel my hands."

Zuko reached up and undid the latch on her chains, Katara pulled her hands down and rubbed the deep welts on her wrists and forearms.

"Here" Zuko said as he threw her his robe " I can't really see you anyway, but I'm sure you'd prefer to be covered up."

Katara put the oversized robe over her naked body, relieved that her naked form was no longer on display.

"Thank you" she said quietly


	5. Chapter 5

Spoils of War

Chapter 5

Zuko sat on the large bed staring at Katara, his eyes had properly adjusted and he could just make out her form. She sat at the foot of the mattress huddled in a corner, robe wrapped tightly around her body. Every now and then he noticed he head lolling, she was fighting sleep; she didn't trust him.

"You can rest; I already told you I won't do anything."

She said nothing, but turned her head towards the curtains. Even though she couldn't see him through the darkness, Katara still didn't like the idea of looking at Zuko.

"I've already unchained your hands, what more do you want? You can most likely waterbend again, I'm risking my life just sitting here, the least you could do is trust I won't force myself on you."

Katara relaxed just enough to look in his direction.

"I'm a little scared alright." Katara said through tears "I'm sitting naked on the bed of the Fire Prince, no one's coming to rescue me and I might never see my family or home again."

Zuko thought about this for a moment, she was in the same predicament he had just gotten out of.

"I know how you feel" Zuko said "that's what it was like when I was banished. My father cast me away and threatened to throw me in prison if I came back without the avatar."

"Why would he do that? He's your father."

"I don't want to talk about it! Just please try to get some rest."

Katara was taken aback but decided he was right, she needed sleep. She laid across the foot of the bed and let sleep take her. When Zuko was sure she was deeply asleep, he picked her up and laid her onto the floor next to the bed. Making sure the curtains were still closed tightly, he reached for the knife he kept under his pillow, pulled his pants off and cut his inner thigh.

He quickly smeared his blood over the sheets, knowing perfectly well Azula would have a servant fetch them for her to make sure what was suppose to happen did. Zuko peeked out through the curtains to make sure Katara was still asleep; he didn't want her to wake up now. The sheets needed more than one kind of stain and he didn't want an audience.

Katara awoke to the sound of metal jingling; she looked up and saw Zuko putting her wrists back in the chains. He put his finger to his lips to silence her. She nodded, if the guards found her free, they would suspect something. He took his robe back and wrapped her in one of the stained sheets.

"Don't be alarmed, I had to bloody the sheets to convince them."

Katara said nothing, just tried to adjust herself in the chains. Zuko picked her up and set her on the foot of the bed, the sun was just barely peeking over the horizon; the Fire Nation soldiers would be here soon to collect her. Zuko laid his head down on the soft pile of pillows. He was tired and needed some rest.


	6. Chapter 6

Spoils of War

Chapter 6

Zuko awoke to an empty room; they had obviously taken Katara while he slept. He could only hope Azula was satisfied and Katara was still alive. He quickly washed up and got dressed, checking his reflection like he always did; but finding less pride in it. As he made his way down the halls of the palace, he lacked the satisfied feeling he'd had when the servants bowed. He didn't like this feeling; guilt was an emotion he wished away all too often.

He pushed the doors of the dining hall open and found Azula, Ty Lee and Mei enjoying their meal.

"Zuzu! You're finally awake, it's already noon" Azula said (once again, far too loudly)

Zuko gritted his teeth, he had to play along just enough so that she didn't suspect anything.

"Don't call me that!" he snapped as he walked to the table.

"Well" Azula inquired "how was the water tribe girl?"

Zuko smiled at his sister, "Very enjoyable, I'd like her brought to my room again tonight."

"Well just be a little more careful with her next time, all that blood. The merchants from the Foggy Swamp Tribe have already left the city and their healer with them."

"I would think you'd have a way around something like that Azula," Zuko replied "you always do."

Azula's eyes darkened for just a moment, she didn't like Zuko playing her so publicly.

"I have business to attend too," Zuko said as he suddenly got up " Azula, you most likely won't see me the rest of the day."

As he walked out of the dining hall he heard her call after him "Don't worry, I'm sure I can get around that, like you said I always do."

Zuko wasn't quite sure were to start, he knew there was only one person whom he could trust with this kind of a situation, but would he listen? Zuko knew he had no right to ask, but there was no one else. With a deep sigh, he made his way towards the dungeon.

General Iroh was in a small private cell, his hands bound above his head, a guard serving him sips of ginseng tea. Zuko looked at his uncle in that condition, knowing perfectly well it was his fault.

"Prince Zuko" Iroh said without looking up "to what do I owe the honor?"

"Leave us!" Zuko snapped at the guard

"But I'm not done with my tea yet."

Smoke seeped out of Zuko's nostrils, "I would be happy to serve you your tea uncle"

"How kind of you" Iroh exclaimed "Thank you for your assistance Ping"

The guard nodded and left the cell, the small teapot and cup left sitting on the floor. Zuko walked over to his uncle and lifted the tea to his lips.

"Uncle, I don't expect you to want to help me, but I need some advice."

Iroh smiled at his nephew, "As long as you need me Prince Zuko, you know I will be there"

A look of relief softened Zuko's features, he didn't deserve this kindness, but he was happy it was there. Zuko (quietly) explained the situation to Iroh, hoping that no one was listening.

"I see" Iroh said when Zuko was finished "It sounds like you've done everything you can for the time being, there isn't much I can tell you besides that I would enjoy it if you visited me more often"

Zuko sighed, he was hoping his uncle would have some infinite piece of wisdom that would help him get out of this.

"Prince Zuko, you are no longer a child. You have been quite levelheaded in this situation, at least considering your history."

Zuko looked at his uncle, guilt practically falling from his golden eyes.

"Uncle, I'm sorry"

Iroh shrugged as best he could, "It was your choice too make, though I won't deny that I had hoped you'd choose differently; and that I had some more comfortable surroundings."

Zuko got up to leave, but then something occurred to him.

"Uncle?" Zuko asked " you don't need your hands to firebend, do you?

Iroh smiled "No"


	7. Chapter 7

Spoils of War

Chapter 7

It's almost dusk, Katara thought as she stared at the small slit of a window at the top of her metal dungeon cell. They'll come to take me to Zuko again, not much to look forward to.

She shivered and pulled the paper thin blankets tighter around her; she had been given a dirty burlap shift to wear and a grimy futon on which to sleep. She had sat wide awake all day, afraid that if she slept she might never wake-up. Two small bowls of rice sat uneaten by the door, they hadn't smelled right and were most likely drugged.

"Probably easier then that circus freak having to constantly block my chi" She said to herself

While she didn't like the idea of being "presented" to Zuko again, his room was much more comfortable. Soft pillows, a warm fire and someone too talk other than herself. (Though the fact that she found comfort in this disturbed her) Her stomach growled loudly at her, her throat felt scratchy, she hadn't had a drink of water in over a day.

As the evening dragged on, she was afraid she'd be left in that cell all night. It only got colder and her teeth began to chatter. She pressed her ear against the cold metal door, hoping that the sound of footsteps would soon come. Hunger and thirst were starting to take her and she was sure she would pass out before they showed up. Just as the room started to spin, the door opened and a guard dragged her to her feet.

"Clean her up and give her some food" he snapped as he tossed her to a small group of women "Prince Zuko wants her ready by the time his dinner is over!"

Katara walked with the women as best she could, knowing she was supposed to fight them, but too weak to do so. She was given a warm bath and made-up in the same fashion as the evening before, only Mei and Ty Lee weren't there.

Katara smiled at that, I wonder if it was something I said,She thought

Just as she was starting to enjoy that thought, Ty Lee came in and delivered a few well placed punches on her back.

"You should've have waited for me before putting her in the bath" Ty Lee said cheerfully "If she had gotten away, Azula would've had all of your heads"

The women all touched their necks nervously. Ty Lee just smiled blankly at them, playing dumb at the fact that she had probably insured a month's worth of nightmares for all of them

A small plate of rice and fish were placed on a table along with a large pitcher of water. She sat down and started to shovel food and water into her mouth, the fish was dry and the water dirty, but she didn't care, as long as it wasn't drugged or poisoned. As she ate, Katara noticed Ty Lee staring at her intently.

"That cute guy's your brother, isn't he?" Ty Lee asked

Katara didn't answer.

"His name's Sokka isn't? He's so cute, I wonder if he thinks of me too,"

"After he finds out what you did to his little sister, I'm sure he will." Katara commented "Just not in the way you're hoping."

A look of hurt crossed Ty Lee's face. Didn't think that far ahead did you circus freak? Katara thought.


	8. Chapter 8

Spoils of War

Chapter 8

Zuko paced back and forth, he had finished dinner over an hour ago, why hadn't Katara been brought to him? Did someone follow him to the dungeons that afternoon? What if Azula had a doctor examine Katara just to make sure? What if the guards were on their way to arrest him right now?!

Fear started to grasp him, flames started to push through his finger tips; he needed to calm down. He walked over to the small table underneath the glass mural and placed four candles on it. With a simple wave of his hand, the other candles in the room were out while the ones on the table lit up. He sat down in front of them, closed his eyes and concentrated all of his frustration into those four candles; the flames rising and falling with his anger. It only took him a few minutes to calm down, A record, he thought, Uncle would be proud.

With one last deep breath, Zuko raised the flames as high as could and held them there. He concentrated every last bit of negative emotion he still had on those flames.

"Aaaaah!"

A sudden scream from behind the wall caught him by surprise.

"Who's there!" Zuko shouted

He jumped to his feet and stared at the mural, the source of the scream, the only thing different about it was that one of the glass beads was red hot.

No, Zuko thought, all this time I've been trying to figure out how she watches me and it was so obvious.

He wanted to blast the mural and make who was ever on the other side pay, but if Azula found out she would find a scrape goat and have them executed for show. He calmly walked over to the pitcher of water on his dressing table, took it over to the mural and poured the water on the bead to cool it off. He then took one of the candles and dripped the red wax onto it, blocking its view.

He started looking into the other beads, just in case there was more than one. He had barely gotten through half of them when a he heard a small knock on his door.

"Yes" he called as he turned away from the mural

A guard entered pulling Katara behind him.

"What is the meaning of this?! I told you I wanted her here by the time I was done with my dinner! That was almost two hours ago!"

"I'm very sorry Prince Zuko" the guard said as he bowed in fear "She wasn't prepared in time, when we took her from her cell she hadn't eaten and we needed to fe"

"Why hadn't she eaten? Are you starving my concubine? A women who might already be pregnant with the next Prince of the Fire Nation!"

"No sir we gave her two bowls of rice today and she didn't"

"TWO BOWLS?!" Zuko bellowed "IS THIS HOW YOU SHOW RESPECT TO YOUR PRINCE, BY GIVING HIS FIRST CONCUBINE BARELY ENOUGH TO SURVIVE ON!"

"Prince Zuko please" the guard trembled "the prison guards are only allowed to give any prisoner two bowls of rice a day.'

As soon as the guard said it, Prince Zuko lost all restraint.

"PRISONER?!" Zuko shouted through flames "WHY WAS SHE IN A PRISON CELL?! SHE'S A ROYAL CONCUBINE, SHE'S TO BE TREATED WITH THE SAME RESPECT YOU WOULD SHOW ANY LADY OF THE FIRE NATION!"

"I-I-I-I'm s-s-so s-s-sorry" the guard stuttered as he fell to his knees, bowing his head at Zuko's feet.

"AFTER TONIGHT SHE WILL BE GIVEN A WELL FURNISHED ROOM NEXT TO MINE AND FED ANYTHING SHE WANTS WHENEVER SHE WASNTS! IF I FIND OUT OTHERWISE EVERY GUARD IN THIS PALACE WILL BE ROASTED AND FED TO THE RATS! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!!!"

"Y-Y-Yes Prince Zuko" the guard stammered

"Good" Zuko said as the flames died down, "Now get out, I don't want any disturbances"

The guard quickly got to his feet and ran as fast as he could away from that wing of the palace.

Katara was huddled in the corner of his bed, trembling, tears dripping down her eyes. Zuko sighed and walked over to her.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to frighten you, I had to do that for show, the guards need to think I want you around"

"It's alright" She gulped through sobs "it wasn't you, it reminded of the Fire Nation raid my mother was killed in, it was like seeing her burned alive all over again."

Zuko felt the guilt he despised so much rise in his chest. He had never asked Katara exactly how her mother died, but she had blamed the Fire Nation, he should've realized.

"It's alright" Zuko said as he sat down next to her "I won't ever do that in front of you again"

Katara looked up at him, large tears falling down her face. "Thank you" she managed to say

Even though she accepted his apology she wouldn't stop crying, she sat at the food of the bed sobbing, unable to calm down. Frustrated, Zuko tried to think of what his own would do if she were still here. He only hoped Katara wouldn't take it the wrong way.

He waved the candles out, closed the bed curtains and pulled her into his arms.

"It's alright" he whispered

She didn't fight back, instead just cried into his shoulder. He carefully laid back, Katara still in his arms, pulled the blankets over them and held her as she cried through the night.


	9. Chapter 9

Spoils of War

Chapter 9

Zuko's dreams were haunting and metaphoric. He didn't understand why he kept stealing the glass of water from the Avatar; all he knew was that he loved every sip of it. Just as he was going to finish it the Fire Nation attacked, calling him a traitor for drinking the water, Azula leading the battalion as the new Fire Lady.

He awoke confused and sweating, wondering what the hell it all meant. As he wiped the sweat off of his brow, he noticed Katara asleep next him, her eyes red and puffy. She was curled-up into his body, clinging to him for dear life. He looked at her covered, naked form, admiring the way the blankets hugged her.

He traced his fingers along the creases in the cloth, just barely feeling the basic shape of her body. She shivered as his finger traced up her back, sighed and curled into him more.

He felt sudden warmth run thru him, like small flames spreading through his veins, he looked at the window to see the first rays of the sun. He leaned back, letting the feeling wash over him, his skin heating up and his pulse increasing.

"Mmmm" Katara hummed as she pressed her cheek harder into his chest

I wonder what they feel when the moon rises, Zuko thought, is like a refreshing coolness or a cold chill?

He pondered this as he closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep, hoping his dreams would be more peaceful this time.

"Oww, that hurt's!"

"Stop complaining peasant"

Zuko heard voices in the distance, slowly pulling him back to the waking world.

"Don't call me a peasant!"

Is that Katara?

He opened his eyes and found the guard dragging Katara out of the bed by her hair.

"What do you think you're doing?" Zuko snapped

"Prince Zuko, I'm sorry we woke you, the girl wasn't waking-up so I"

"Who said you could take her?"

"It's morning sir" the guard said

"Is that supposed to mean something to me?" Zuko asked "Did I say I was done with her?"

"Well no, but breakfast is being served and"

"So have our breakfast brought to us, is that so hard?"

"No sir, but she should be returned to her cell what if she tries to poison you or"

"I thought I made it clear last night that she was not to be put in a cell again."

Zuko's calm tone frightened the guard more than any threat, the prince was not losing his temper but calmly commanding, something no one was used to.

"My apologies Prince Zuko" the guard said as he bowed "but her room is not yet ready."

"Then leave her here."

The guard stared gaping at Zuko.

"But she could try something, what if she"

"Place guards outside my door" Zuko replied seriously "and at the end of every corridor leading form this wing of the palace, or is that too difficult for you?"

"No P-Prince Z-Zuko"

"Good, now have breakfast brought to us and get every earthbender in the palace, I want her room done by sundown."

"Of course"

"Oh and Lieutenant" Zuko called

"Yes" the guard said

"Knock first"

At that, Zuko grabbed Katara and kissed her long and hard, pressing her body into his. To his surprise Katara played along and returned the kiss. Her eyes closed, she let him run his hands down her body until the guards left.


	10. Chapter 10

Spoils of War

Chapter 10

Katara pushed Zuko away as soon as the guards were gone.

"Sorry" Zuko muttered "I didn't mean to… my hands… it won't happen again"

"It's okay, they need to think that."

"I know but, still…"

Zuko stopped as he felt the heat in the room change; it was coming from a small pipe in the wall. His uncle had informed him the day before that the palace had a series of pipes for the sake of signaling in case of an invasion or palace coup. He quickly walked over the wall and placed his hand over were the pipe was, concentrating on the series of heat bursts. They had created a code for secretly communicating while on Admiral Zhou's ship.

Zuko suddenly pulled back, he looked at Katara. What was he going to do? He had to make it look real.

He quickly pulled his pants off and threw them next to the bed.

"What are you doing!?" Katara exclaimed

"Be quiet" Zuko snapped as grabbed her "Azula's coming and we need this to look real. Now you need to play along pretend that you're enjoying it"

"Enjoying what?"

Zuko gaped at her. Was she really that naïve?

"Enjoying me having you" he said

"Having me? You mean… like we're?" She whispered

"Yes, now lie down"

"Wait a minute, I'm not letting you"

"Trust me, it won't happen" he said as he gestured to his tight wrap around underwear "just play along. Please"

Katara nodded, she let him lead her to the bed and lie on top of her. Zuko pulled the blankets over them wrapped her legs around his waist. Katara's face turned crimson, she had never been so embarrassed.

"Out of the way" Azula called from outside the door "I need to see my brother immediately!"

"Pretend you're enjoying it" Zuko hissed

Katara wanted to ask how, but the she suddenly felt very hot, Zuko was raising both of their body temperatures to the point of sweating. He reached up and undid her hair as best he could.

"Zuko" Azula called as she walked in

Azula's mouth dropped open, her brother was on top of the water peasant, thrusting his hips into her.

"Did uhh (Ahh) you mmhh (Ohh) need somethingah? (Prince Zuko!)"

Azula couldn't believe her eyes, the water peasant was enjoying it!

"I'm a little guh (Water spirits!) busy right now!"

"I uh, I just wanted to know why you weren't coming to breakfast"

"Well now you knahoe"

As Zuko said this he flipped Katara on her stomach, spread her legs and and wrapped them around his waist once again.

"Ohh! Ohh! OHHH!" Katara moaned

"Of course" Azula said "I'll leave you alone then"

"I would nnn appreciate it. (PRINCE ZUKO!)"

Azula quickly hurried out, her faced flushed and embarrassed. Zuko stopped and pulled away form Katara.

"That should fool her" He said smugly

He looked quizzically at Katara. "Where did all that come from?"

"Those are the types of things I'd hear women shout from their tents when I couldn't sleep as a child."

Zuko burst out laughing.


	11. Chapter 11

Spoils of War

Chapter 11

Aang, Sokka and Toph all sat quietly on Appa's back as he soared thru the sky, no one wanted to even look at each other. Ever since Katara had been kidnapped they hadn't really known what to do. They realized now, more than ever, just how much they needed her. Not only did she keep them clean and fed, (even though they had always denied it) she healed their wounds and nursed them when they were sick. She was a shoulder to cry on, an easy pick when they felt like fighting and a friend to have fun with.

They had deposited the Earth King in a small village of Earth Kingdom soldiers, they hadn't wanted him to die in the Fire Nation. He agreed with that precaution. Now it was just the three of them, sitting in a small circle not really knowing what to do. Katara would've known. She would say something like "Sokka, if we look at that map you have, we might be able to find a small town just over the border too sneak into!" or "We should find a place to get disguises first, that way we'll look like Fire Nation citizens."

Tears fell out of Toph's useless eyes; she put her hands on Appa's fur, trying to see something more than her own guilt. She had been on Appa's back when Katara was taken, if only she had been on the ground!

She would've felt the attack! She would've been able to at least track it, even if she couldn't stop it.

She knew it wasn't her fault, but she just wanted someone to blame, and who better than herself?

Toph felt a small, light hand on her shoulder, she reached up and touched Aang. He reached over and brushed her tears away.

"Don't cry" he said as his own eyes teared-up "After we defeat the Fire Lord, we'll find her. I know we will"

At that, Toph started to sob. She fell into Aang's arms and sat there crying so hard she had trouble breathing.

Sokka sat on Appa's head, his arms crossed, his face long. First his mother, now his sister. The Fire Nation had to be stopped. There was no way Azula would let Katara live, he knew better. He knew how ruthless the Fire Nation was. He had seen it first hand too many times. He just didn't understand why this was happening, why did the Fire Nation do this? Why did they raid helpless villages? Why did they kill pointlessly? At least one thing was for certain, deep down they were all cowards. Which meant that the Fire Lord was the biggest coward of all, and that he would be impossible to defeat?

"We should land and get some more supplies" Sokka said

Aang nodded and Toph let out a hiccup of agreement, Sokka grabbed the reins and led Appa to a small patch of forest just outside the small village. They got down and made their way to the center market place.

As they stocked up on apples, jerky and other necessities, they saw a group of villagers' gather a round a particular stand.

"Is it really true?" one of the women asked the man at the stand

"From what I hear, word has it she might even be pregnant"

"Oh my!" A Fire Nation woman said "But she's just a peasant! What kind of prince would such a child be?"

"Excuse me," Aang said as he walked-up "But who might be pregnant?"

The women and merchant looked at him like he had been living in a cave his whole life.

"The royal concubine, of course!"

"The Fire Lord has a concubine?" Sokka asked

"No, he's beyond that age. It's his son's concubine."

Aang, Sokka and Toph's mouths all dropped, the very though amused and sickened them all at once.

"Prince Zuko has a concubine?!" All three asked at once

"Um, yes" The merchant said as he slowly eased away from these obviously insane children

"She's some young Water Tribe girl. Kana or Katana, some weird Water Tribe name."

"Katara" Toph whispered

"Yes! That's it! Katara, such an undignified name!"

They all walked away, too stunned to speak, if only Katara were here, she'd know what to do.


	12. Chapter 12

Spoils of War

Chapter 12

Katara sat on the new silk chaise in her "quarters"; she had spent the past two days pretty much confined to Zuko's bed as Earthbenders shaped a three room mini wing for her. Carpenters and decorators had been paraded through, selling over priced furniture and scented oils. She might've enjoyed all the attention, if she wasn't technically a prisoner.

Azula had stood on the sidelines sneering at them all. The talk of a possibly pregnant concubine had spread quickly; representatives from the Imperial Houses of the Fire Nation were already starting to arrive with gifts. She was forced to play hostess to these worthless vermin. Something far more suited for her mama's boy brother. What annoyed her most was how much people expected her to act like her mother, she was nothing like Ursa!

"Ursa the beautiful" they called her "Graceful and regal, everything a Fire Lady should've been"

Ursa the foolish, Azula thought, too sacrifice herself for such a worthless creature! Her eyes narrowed as her grandmother walked in, an old and beautiful High Priestess of the Fire Nation. Her clothes billowed around as if they were red smoke, her eyes the color of the darkest amber, her long silver hair trailing on her robes behind her. Azula never trusted this old mystic, she had abilities that could destroy her chance at the throne.

"Grandmother Hina!" Azula said "It's good to see you"

The old woman looked blankly at Azula, she never trusted this young fireball, she had abilities that could ensure her place on the throne.

"Hello Hiko" Hina said "How goes?"

Azula shuddered at the nickname, in water tribe tongue it meant "Little Fire". She didn't like to be addressed in such an uncouth language. Her grandmother knew that, and that's why she did it.

"Everything is fine, as you can see. Ba Sing Se has finally fallen, we are closing in on the Avatar and Zuko may have fathered a child."

A small, playful smiled edged on the old woman's , "Yes, I heard how Zuko saved your life at the last minute, and he is already continuing the Imperial blood line. Sozen would be proud."

Azula clenched her fists, she despised this old woman. Azula would've struck her down, if she wasn't the religious leader of the entire Fire Nation.

"I would like to see this concubine" Hina said "I want to look her over, make sure she's healthy"

"That won't be necessary!" Zuko said as he walked into the throne room "I have the best doctors on her, and she is, herself, a Water Tribe healer."

Hina studied her grandson, something was wrong. He was hiding something and she couldn't wait to find out what!

"Nonsense my Honoko" Hina insisted "I would never forgive myself if something happened! Now step aside!"

As soon as he heard her call him Honoko, he stepped aside. She only called him that when she wanted his trust. He knew she would not betray him.

He held his breath as she walked into Katara's chambers, shooing out all of the attendants. He only hoped his trust was not misplaced.


	13. Chapter 13

Spoils of War

Chapter 13

Hina closed the doors behind her and surveyed the room, it was very nice. Too nice for a just a concubine. Her grandson had feelings for the girl sitting on the silk chaise, Zuko wasn't cruel but he wasn't opulent either, at least not for people he didn't love. Silk curtains hung on the windowless walls, a bath shaped like a fountain danced and laughed in the corner and a mural on the far wall was encrusted with rubies and sapphires depicting the sun god and the moon goddess, they were in fighting stances, but their faces showed yearning for each other. The moon yearning for the light it had lost while the sun craved the cool, calming passion it had always lacked. She smiled as she remembered a small Zuko begging her to tell him the story again.

The maiden moon bathed in the pool of stars every night, her glory shining down on the entire world, beautiful but always out of reach. The sun would rise every morning just in time to see her put her indigo robes on and disappear into the abyss, he always wanted to make her his but knew that no matter how fast he was he would never catch her, for the light he brought was always what chased her away. He knew it was simply jealousy that chased her away, his golden light outshone her silver and she couldn't bear it. He watched her from a distance, always admiring her but just like the rest of the world, unable to grasp her mystery. Then he noticed that once a month she shone the fullest and brightest in the sky, out shining every star. She teased the world every night, showing the smallest amount of herself at first, then slowly revealing herself, she would cast off her robes completely,submersing herself fully in the beauty of the starry skies.

Now, normally this wouldn't matter, even though she showed off everything she was on these nights, she would still be gone, but not this time, this time he would wait in the sky until she came out. He sat there for hours, refusing to leave. Finally, after twelve hours, the moon impatiently stormed the skies demanding her monthly bath in the heavens. He smiled and agreed on one condition, that she stay and meet him in the morning. Begrudgingly, she agreed, but she had no plans of romance like he did. The sun approached the next morning, His light shining bright and proud, ready to prove his superiority and love. The moon waited for him as agreed, but when he got close she hid herself in the pool of stars, letting only the smallest amount of her light visible, teasing him, refusing to let his light take over hers. The sun in his fiery anger pulled her out of her hiding spot, showing her nakedness to the world with his cruel honest light; revealing her completely and robbing her of so much of the mystery that made the world love her.

She fled in tears, hiding away for three nights. The sun felt terrible, he had wounded the woman he loved. When she finally came out again, she would flee long before he came into the sky, leaving the sky dark and frightening for an hour before each sunrise. Eventually the sun started coming to the sky earlier each day, trying to catch her, but she was always one step ahead of him. The sun fell into despair, every time he thought of her bathed in his light, her mystery revealed, her beauty radiant but lacking. His light made her blue skin sickly, her silver hair dull. He decided to make it up to her, one day he once again waited until she came, she was not happy, but knew she needed her full bath to shine properly on the world. When she walked up to him he stepped back and let her hide his light, giving up his pride in his own light and accepting hers as more beautiful.

She was stunned, never had she thought he would do something so kind; she decided to return the favor. She pulled him into her arms, mingling their light perfectly. Even though she has covering his golden light, he surrendered and let her, knowing she was putting her pride aside as well. After that night, the moon always waited a little longer in the sky, so she could see her lover, and every now and then, one of them will step aside for the other, letting the other outshine them.

Hina thought of this as she looked at the beautiful young Water Tribe maiden. She knew this girls wasn't pregnant. She didn't need to examine her at all, the mural was proof enough. The best part was, Azula would never realize the truth was right in front of her.


	14. Chapter 14

Spoils of War

Chapter 14

Hina walked up too Katara and smiled warmly, she knew there was no reason to worry about her safety; the girl would not attack her. She looked Katara up and down, surveying her grandson's choice; she was very pretty, sapphire eyes burned like blue fire, a thousand emotions played behind them. Love, hate, anger, joy, and more than anything strength, the kind of strength someone only gets from loss. Kataras eyes burned with that strength, they reminded Hina of Zukos eyes, eyes that fought so hard to not betray the emotions swirling beneath them.

She was wrong to think of Katara as a choice, no, he had not chosen her. Neither of them had had any choice in the matter. She could tell that they had fought it, just by looking in those eyes, they had convinced themselves the only passion they had for each other was hatred and that the only desire was to defeat the other.

Hina walked out of the room without even talking to Katara, she didn't need to. Azula and Zuko were waiting for her, Zuko trying to hide his desperation and failing miserably while Azula was trying to hide a look of triumph. Azula was sure that anything her grandmother found (that could destroy Zuko would be reported to her, Hina was the high priestess of the Fire Nation and she would never betray her country. What Azula didn't realize was that Hina had no loyalty to the Fire Nation; it was the people she served not the Fire Lord. She stayed out of politics and refused to aid the government in anyway, truth be told she was much more powerful than the Fire Lord would ever be.

"She's strong, the baby should be just fine" Hina said to Zuko and Azula "though you might want to consider a taster."

"A taster?" Zuko asked

"Yes, to make sure no one will try to harm her or the baby. She is carrying the Fire Princes son and that makes her more vulnerable than ever."

"Really now grandmother, who would try something like that." Azula said defiantly (as she made plans in her head)

"Any of the citizens of the other countries and ambitious family members, after all, it does state in the laws of succession that only a man can take the throne. Thus Zukos child would be the most vulnerable."

Hina had made sure to put emphasis on "Zukos child", that's why Fire Lords usually married women of the temple, that way their daughters held sway as well. It kept the power of the royal family everywhere, and convinced the kingdom that they were following the laws of succession.

A dark look crossed Azulas face, that had always been a problem. The laws of succession had haunted her for as long as she could remember. She knew her father intended to have her succeed the throne, but the people might not follow her. She knew the council of generals would insist on her marrying some inbred third cousin and hand her power over to him so she could concentrate on the arduous task of having children.

She suddenly realized what a mistake she had made, she had become overly secure in her position since she had taken Ba Sing Sei, not only had she given her brother the means to produce an heir but it had been with the daughter of the chief of the Southern Water Tribe! Something like this could end the war, it could force treaties between The Water Tribes and The Fire Nation. Azula was in trouble, her father most likely had figured all of this out by now! Ozai knew how much stock Zuko put into the actual well-being of the Fire Nation citizens, he didn't want to control them, he actually wanted to serve them!

Azula excused herself and hurried to her quarters barking at the guards at her door to summon

Lady Tai Li and Lady Mai. She had too fix this! Hina clucked silently, she knew exactly what Azula would do and she had plans too make as well.

"Zuko" She said "Which cell is your Uncle Iroh being kept in? It's been so long, I would really enjoy having tea with him"


	15. Chapter 15

Spoils of War

Chapter 15

Hina stood outside Iroh's cell for several minutes, unsure of how to approach him. She knew exactly what plans needed to be made, that wasn't the problem, it was her own feelings for him that tended to make her tongue-tied. She knew as soon as she saw him it would be like being sixteen again, like she was reliving the day Iroh proposed to her. Her body may have been old but her memory was as sharp as ever, she could almost smell the jasmine tea he had offered her, feel the brush of his silk robes as he took her hand and asked her to be his wife and rule the Fire Nation with him someday.

She quickly put these old memories out of her head, that hade been forty years ago. She took a deep breath and brushed the tears from her eyes, she needed to be strong if she was going to get through this, if Zuko had any chance of survival. She unlocked the door of the cell and walked in. Iroh sat in chains, a young guard giving him sips of tea, jasmine tea. The smell almost overwhelmed her, he sat in red silk robes just as he had all those years ago. She considered walking back out the door and avoiding all of this, she could fight off every guard and herself and get Zuko and Katara out, she was sure. The only problem was that that plan left Iroh here, and if Zuko escaped Iroh would most likely be executed as a traitor to attempt to save face.

"Iroh" she said as strongly as she could manage "How are you?"

Iroh looked up at Hina, a stunned far off look on his face. He couldn't believe the love of his life stood before him, looking (if possible) even more beautiful than the day he fell in love with her. Her long black hair had turned a beautiful silver, her skin had just recently started to line with age, giving her face character and lining her amber eyes, complementing their almond shape perfectly.

"Priestess Hina" Iroh said (trying his best to collect himself) "This is an honor, what brings such fine a lady to such a place?"

"Zuko's going to be a father, I came to inspect the mother."

Iroh nodded distantly, he thought of everything he had offered her all those years ago, the stiff emotionless way she had refused him. He knew now why she had, he just wished he had known then. Hina had no interest in becoming the Fire Lady, she would never spend the rest of her life walking two steps behind anyone, giving up the duty to her people for the sake of becoming nothing more than a figure head.

Iroh thought of how just three days later she had eloped with Shyu, a young acolyte of the temple of the Fire Sages. A very distant cousin who had followed his family's tradition of choosing religion over political power. Shyu had recently been put to death for aiding the Avatar. Iroh hated to admit it but he had been a little happy, hoping that maybe in their old age he could once again ask for her hand and this time she might just accept.

Hina knew what was going through his head, she though the same thing. It's not that she didn't grow too care for Shyu, you might even call it love, but not like this. Iroh was her other half.

"This quite a situation you've landed yourself in" Hina said " I'd like to say I'm surprised, but I've never been very good at lying"

"I wouldn't really call it a situation" Iroh said

"Really? Then what would you call it?"

"Just a rest stop on the road"

Hina laughed, he certainly had a way of looking at things.

"May we be alone?" she asked the guard

"Oh there's no reason for that, is there Ping?" Iroh inquired to guard

Tycho nodded, he would never betray the only person who had ever helped him. He poured Hina a cup of tea, slipping the key to Irohs chains into her hand as he gave it too her. She looked stunned, this was going to be much easier than she had expected.

"So, what brings you to me today?" Iroh asked

"I just wanted to catch up, it's been almost seven years." Hina said "Ozai's coronation I think"

"No, I was still marching home, it was the banquet he threw to honor my return and rub in my nose the fact that he had usurped me."

"Ah yes, he never was very tactful, was he?"

"It didn't matter" Iroh shrugged "I probably would've given it too him anyway, after Lee died I had no interest in ruling."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, thinking of all they could've had, how his son could've been hers as well, how they could've lived happily. Unfortunatley thier paths were not meant too become one. She married Shyu and gave birth to a beautiful daughter who fell in love with a man that couldn't love anyone but himself. Hina had tried to warn Ursa, but she didn't care if he was cold and calculating, didn't care if he was 12 years her senior, she was taught that love could conquer all. Hina still kicked herself for teaching such a naive lesson to her daughter.

"Well that's enough with pleasantries, what do you say we get you out of here?" Hina suggested as she stood up.

Iroh nodded, Hina reached down to unlock his chains but he shook his head. She looked surprised for a minute, but smiled she knew what to do.

"HELP!" she screamed "HE'S TRYING TO KILL ME!"

Iroh quickly let out a sudden burst of fire from his mouth, so hot it melted the bars on the door. The guards came rushing in, kicking down the door weapons in hand.

"He suddenly attacked me!" She screamed, running behind the guards "I though he couldn't firebend!"

"He shouldn't be" the guard said

Iroh let out another burst of flames, causing the guards to step back so their faces wouldn't be melted off. When they stepped back, Hina made quick work of them, a few pressure points and they were unconscious on the ground. She held up the key and Iroh nodded. She unchained him, trying her best not to blush as the red silk robes on his arm brushed her hands.

"Tycho! Come on!" Iroh called

The guard, (who just a few minutes ago had been Ping), grabbed the weapon of the lieutenant that headed the squad. He was the most important, therefore his weapon would be the best. Not necessarily fair, that's the way they did things. He ran ahead of Iroh and Hina, leading them thru a series of secret passageways to Zukos room. It would only be a few minutes before every guard in the palace would be alerted to his escape, they needed to be quick. When they reached Zuko's room, he was standing in traveling clothes and Katara was in her Water Tribe dress again, a small bag packed with food and money was at their feet.

Hina ran to the door and flung it open. She had heard them assembling when they were in the passage. Right on time, Hina thought. She quickly took a firebending stance, more than ready to take out anyone who got in their way.

"Step aside!" Azula called "Do you really think any of you would do more than muss her hair?"

The guards looked stunned, she was just an old woman after all, but they obeyed. No one risked angering Azula, not if they wanted to live. Azula, Ty Li and Mai stepped forward, their confidence in their skills absolute as they faced Hina.

"The rest of you, arrest those traitors!" She barked

The guards ran into the room and circled Zuko, Iroh, Katara and Tycho. Hina stepped aside and let them, she knew who would be walking away from this battle and who wouldn't, she had no desire to tilt the odds in anyway. Iroh reached over and with a few precise moves, unblocked Kataras chi. She pulled every last bit of water in the room to her and took octopus stance.

Hina looked at Azula, behind her she heard the bangs and clatters of the guards being tossed aside like rag dolls. Azulas face turned cold and angry, how dare this woman betray the Fire Nation!

"I know what you're thinking, but that's where you made your mistake. As far you're concerned loyalty to the Fire Nation means loyalty to the Fire Lord. You have so much too learn, unfortunately, after today I won't be around to teach you."

With that, Mai screamed as her weapons became red hot and melted on her hand. Ty Li convulsed, as if being hit at. She was rendered unconscious, her body would be paralyzed for at least the next two days. Azula stepped back, not sure exactly how this woman was able to do these things.

"That's impossible." She muttered as she continued to back away

A large wall of fire appeared behind her back, blocking any chance of escape she might've have had.

"Don't worry, Azula," Hina said "I wouldn't kill you, I have something much worse planned for you"

Azula trembled as the fire turned blue and encircled her completely. It closed in on her, touching her skin, engulfing her entire body. It didn't burn, cold to the touch, it turned the fiery core she had to ice.

"I'm going to show what you could've had if you had just seen beyond your own desires!"

A myriad of images ran through Azula's mind, she was the most beautiful and powerful person in the Fire Nation, her hair ebony hair was long and shining, her amber eyes glowed with knowledge beyond anything her current path had taught her. The people of the Fire Nation threw themselves at her feet, offering gifts and boons if she would just grace their diner table with her presence, if she would say a small prayer to aid their sick child, if she would just do anything to lessen their suffering. These things were not only easily done, they were done with a mere thought, the sick child was suddenly well, the dinner was a success with only a thirty second appearance, people suddenly saw what they really had and were grateful.

She realized the power her mother had had, the power she could've had. That's why she was a firebending prodigy, her path should've had so much more, but she had let herself become a pawn for her father's ambitions. Azula collapsed shaking, she felt as if her blood had turned too ice.

Hina turned around and looked weakly at Iroh, he knew this would be the lat time they would meet. He nodded and she led them into the catacombs below Ba Sing Se, every guard that tried to stop them collapsed in pain, feeling as if their insides were on fire. When they reached the waterfall, Katara turned it into an ice stairway and they made their way up.

"I'll catch up!" Iroh called

He caught Hina just as she collapsed, she had used everything she had, hoping that it would point things in the right direction. She looked up at Iroh and smiled at him, she brushed her hands against the red silk of his robes. He leaned down and kissed her one last time, she was dying in the arms of the one she loved. She let out a deep side and left this world happy.


	16. Chapter 16

Spoils of War

Chapter 16

No one spoke as Katara lead the group through the cave the river ran down, not only could the smallest sound echo and give their location away to anyone who was pursuing them, but also because no one knew what to say. Someone had sacrificed herself so they could escape, not only did they owe her their lives, but now there was no way to return the kindness. The thought of Hina's body being hung from the Fire Nation capitals walls (a fate all traitors shared) was too much for anyone of them, and they couldn't take her body with them. It would slow them down and her sacrifice would've been in vain. They did the only thing they could think of, Iroh set her body on fire, burning it too ashes; an honor held only for the most important citizens of the Fire Nation. 

It had too have been at lease two days since they escaped Ba Sing Se, they were hungry and tired, surviving on what few fish swam down the steam. They didn't stop to sleep, the water was freezing and there wasn't more than half of foot of the cave on either side to rest on and warm their tired cold limbs. For the first time ever, Katara was thankful for Firebending. Zuko warmed rocks for her to sit on and fight hypothermia while Iroh cooked the fish Tycho caught. She knew the river was fed by the ocean, she could feel it through the current; she only wished it wasn't so far away. 

As she walked down the cave, weakly pushing aside water so they could get through more easily, she felt the moon go out of the sky. What little strength she had left failed and she could waterbend no more. She collapsed in the river exhausted, panting so hard she couldn't even talk. Her body shivered with cold and her feet where starting to feel numb. She was afraid of losing her toes, a fate many people in the South Pole had suffered. Her vision was blurring, she put her hands onto the ice cold rock of the cave floor trying desperately too stay conscious. 

She felt hands pull her back and lift her into the air, for a second she thought she was dying and that the Water Spirits were taking her to land of the dead. She fought their grip on her, not willing to give up yet.

"Calm down" a deep voice said "I won't drop you." 

Katara looked up and realized it wasn't the water spirits, it was Zuko. He had swooped down and picked her up out of the dangerously cold water without missing a step. His hands started to glow, warming her body, putting his own energy into keeping her alive even after she had become useless to his escape. She let her body go limp, accepting his kindness without another thought. Her head was nestled in his shoulder, she felt so relaxed. 

"Don't fall asleep" He said "I can't give you enough warmth to guarantee you'll wake-up again." 

She nodded weakly and fought to keep her eyes open. She knew he was right, but it was just so much easier to give in. 

"Wake-up" Zuko shouted, shaking her violently 

Her eyes opened barely, she was trying not too fall asleep, but she had nothing left. No energy, physically or spiritually. 

"Look" Tycho shouted 

Zuko looked in the direction he was pointing, it was a series of small pools that led down into the next and emptied into the river. Iroh ran ahead and heated the water while Zuko took Kataras clothes off, they set her into the make shift hot spring hoping it was not too late. Katara sank limply into the warm water, she was so exhausted Zuko had to get in with her and hold her head so she wouldn't drown. Iroh warmed the pool above it and he and Tycho climbed in. For the first time in three days they let their guard down and fell asleep, Kataras head being supported by Zuko's shoulder. 

Zuko woke with first rays of the next days sun, they couldn't break through the rocks of the cave, but that didn't matter; he knew they were there. He looked up to see his uncle snoring quietly, a puff of steam coming out of his mouth every few minutes too keep the water warm. Katara was standing near the cave wall, holding a small torch she had constructed out her pants and a broken stalagmite. A wave of relief washed over him to know she was alright. 

"Well the good news is, we found the ocean" she said when she heard him rouse 

"And the bad news?" Zuko asked 

"There's about two feet of rock between us and the shore" 

"What!" 

Zuko couldn't believe it; they had traveled so far for so long just to find their own tomb! 

"What is the problem?" Iroh said, roused by his nephews bellow. 

"We're trapped, that's what the problem is!" 

Iroh and Tycho climbed out of the pool to get dressed. 

Katara quickly turned her face away from the site of the older man's body; she didn't need to see that. 

"Uncle!" Zuko shouted covering his eyes

"What? Do you expect an old man to get dressed in the water? I would be freezing as soon as I got out." 

It was then Katara realized Zuko hadn't been naked in the pool; he had stayed clothed for her sake. Not only that, he had gone too the trouble of hanging her clothes from some high, jutting rocks so they would be dry when she awoke. 

"Now" Iroh said as he fastened his pants "Let's take a look at this wall." 

"Why bother!" Zuko shouted "It's took thick even for your lightning! And besides, if you tried to use it you'd electrocute us all!" 

"Please Zuko, calm down, someone might hear you" 

"HEAR ME! UNCLE, EVEN IF THEY COULD THEY WOULD EITHER HAVE TO BE POWERFUL EARTHBENDERS OR HAVE A BARREL OF BLASTING JELLY JUST TO GE-" 

BOOM!!! 

The wall suddenly blew up, throwing everyone back into the water. 

"My, my, my, what have we here?" a man's voice said "Looks like Fire Nation spies too me" 

Zuko sat up coughing, wiping mud away from his eyes. He looked up just as a spear was being poked as his chest. 

"Well, we got ourselves a mighty haul, the Fire Nation prince." 

Zuko glowered at the Water Tribe soldier; he grabbed the spear and jumped up as he set it a flame. 

"How dare you point that thing at me!" he snapped "I'm no spy!" 

"Yeah, sure. I'll bet you're not the Fire Nation Prince either. Let me guess, a juggler in a traveling circus?" 

"BATO!" Katara shouted 

Both Zuko and the Water Tribe soldier turned around surprised. Katara ran to the soldier and threw her arms around him. 

"Bato! Thank the water spirits!" She said 

"Katara, what are you doing here, did this Fire Nation scum capture you?" 

Zuko growled and started towards Bato, steam coming out of his nose. Katara pulled away from Bato and placed herself squarely between the two men. 

"Bato no, Zuko saved me. It was Princess Azula that captured me; he risked his life to get me out" 

A stunned look crossed Batos face. He looked around and saw the other two people, a man from the Earth Kingdom and another from the Fire Nation, they looked disheveled, their clothes ripped and shoes falling apart from days of water wear. From the looks of it they had been traveling for days at least, depending on each other for survival. Bato stepped back and surveyed Zuko, he seemed the worst, his clothes were soaked and wearing thin. He had obviously pushed himself harder than the others. 

"Alright" he said finally, "Let's get you out of here, your father will be so happy to see you." 

"Dad is here!" Katara said excitedly "Where is he? How did the last battle go? He wasn't hurt was he?" 

"He's fine, he's fine" Bato laughed "He sent me ahead too scout the shore, make sure there weren't any enemy soldiers here. His ship should be coming into port soon." 

Katara happily ran thru new door Bato had made for them and hurried towards the shore. Bato laughed at her enthusiasm, she may have physically gotten older, but she would always be her fathers little girl. 

Bato looked warily at the men still in the cave, he didn't like the idea of having Fire Nation royalty around, but they had saved Katara. He stepped aside and let Iroh and Tycho leave the cave. As Zuko went to walk by Bato stepped back in front of him. 

"For the last time, I'm no spy!" Zuko snapped 

"I know" Bato replied and held his hand out to Zuko to shake.  
Zuko looked stunned but took it nonetheless. 

"Thank you for helping Katara"


	17. Chapter 17

Spoils of War

Chapter 17

Katara ran towards the shore, casting off her muddy, torn clothes. The sleep she had gotten during the half moon had been enough to revive her, her body tingled with energy as she ran dove into the warm tide of the southern Earth Kingdom coast. She let the water crash into her, washing the mud and rocks out of her hair. Bato caught up, laughing at her enthusiasm, she was the only person he knew that would jump into the ocean after days of endlessly treading ice-cold water. 

Katara looked out towards the ocean and saw ship in the distance, it was her fathers. She didn't even give Bato the chance to signal with the flairs, she raised water above her head in large signals: It's safe to come ashore. I've missed you dad. 

"Hakoda!" the soldier in the lookout called "Someone's signaling with water!" 

The Chief of the Southern Water Tribe grabbed his telescopes and looked towards the shore. 

"It's Katara" he shouted happily 

"Katara?!" Several men said 

"Yes, she's on the shore, she's Waterbending!" 

As soon as he said this, every man on the ship took their posts and brought the ship in as fast as they could. As soon as it came too a stop, they all ran too their personal bags and trunks, pulling out boxes and bags, ornately wrapped presents and fur cloaks. Every last one these men new Katara would soon be old enough to marry and they all wanted to make the best impression. 

"Katara!" Shin the helmsman said as he jumped off the ship into the water "I have something for you. Dried apricot pears! You've never tasted anything so delicious!" 

"Out of the way" Kimo shouted as he pushed Shin aside "I've brought you a rare perfume of lavender roses!" 

Katara blushed as the men from her village surrounded her with gifts, it wasn't just the attention that made her turn crimson, it was the fact that she was in her underwear. 

"ALL OF YOU BACK OFF!!!" 

Katara looked up at her father who had bellowed the command. 

"If anyone's going to give Katara a gift it's going to be her father!" Hakoda stated "Shin! Go get the cedar wood chest in my quarters!" 

Shin got back on the ship as quickly as he could; he had never heard Hakoda yell like that outside of battle. He reappeared just as quickly, holding a small cedar chest. Hakoda opened it and pulled out a beautiful dress. 

"I hope it fits" he said as he handed it to Katara 

"Dad, is this the fur of an Indigo Mink Bear?" 

Hakoda nodded, pleased at the look of aw on his daughters face. 

"But this must've have cost a fortune" Katara said "You shouldn't have, you should've spent the money on food or weapons or tools for the shi-" 

"It's fine" Hakoda interrupted, holding his hand up to silence her "I saved a young dress-maker from a Firebender raid and she insisted on doing something in return. So I asked her to make you this." 

Katara ran her hand over the fur; it was tanned so well it felt like velvet. 

"Well I think you should try it on." Hakoda turned and looked at his crew "I want the biggest tent we have put up for Katara!" 

The men all scrambled to obey their chief, getting leathers, ropes and spikes together.  
Zuko watched this from the shore, stunned at the attention Katara got from these men, all were at least five years her senior yet they doted on her like she was a full woman. 

"And who do we have here?" Hakoda said, noticing Zuko and the others "Why are you with people from the Fire Nation?" 

Katara saw the demanding look in her father's eyes, he wouldn't take "They saved me" as an answer, he'd want to know all the details. She met his eyes and swallowed hard.  
Hakoda noticed this and realized this might be something best saved for later in private. 

"Are they a threat Bato?" 

"No Hakoda, they saved her" Bato answered with as much confidence as he could muster 

"Really" Hakoda mused "Well then, BRING THE BEST FOOD WE HAVE AS WELL! A BANQUET IN HONOR OF THE MEN WHO SAVE MY DAUGHTER!" 

Zuko looked stunned, he was being honored by the enemy, people he had been raised too hate.  
Katara knew there would be more to it later, but counted her blessings for now. She walked over to where the tent was being finished and put the dress on. It was a little short for her long legs and little tight around her now developing bust, but other than that it fit beautifully. She walked out of the tent in time to see the sun sinking beneath the ocean. The men of her village were building a fire and preparing food. Iroh was placing woven mats around for people to sit and Bato was helping her father finish putting the rest of the tents up. 

Zuko stood on the sidelines, not really knowing what too do, he was useless as far as manual labor went and he knew it. He adjusted the clothes the soldiers had given, he had once again grown accustomed to fine silk robes, he would have to get used to Earth Kingdom cotton again. 

He looked over and saw Katara in the dark blue dress her father had given her, she was beautiful. 

"Look at you" Hakoda said when he noticed her "You've become a woman. You look just like your mother." 

Katara smiled shyly, she wasn't used to this kind of attention. She had too admit, she liked it.  
All of them looked at her with shining eyes. They had all been in love with this girl since she was five years old. Half of the village had become deathly ill; the only way too save them was too acquire a rare herb that grew on a section of the South Pole coast that was a two days journey. The day a group of the village men were going to get it, a terrible storm had hit, making travel impossible.  
Katara, who had been helping her mother tend too the sick, had just recently discovered her waterbending abilities. She left that day, using what little skills she had to divert the snow. She traveled for four days through the storm, to and from the herbs location. As the sun set on the fourth day she appeared in the horizon, her small, bleeding hands clutching a leather satchel filled with more than enough to cure everyone. She collapsed just as she reached the tent where the sick were being kept. She had saved all of their lives, and they wanted to return the favor. Every last man wanted to spend the rest of his life making her happy. 

When Zuko heard this story, he couldn't believe it. She had only been five and had risked her life like that. He didn't think it was possible for one person to be so caring. 

As the banquet progressed, Katara did waterbending tricks for the men who oohed and aahed. She reluctantly accepted their gifts and thanked them all with a small, gentle hug. Zuko stormed off, he could take no more it. After the men started too pay more attention too their food than her, she went too look for Zuko. He was sitting under a tree, leaning casually against the trunk with his arms crossed over his chest. 

"Zuko" Katara called "Aren't you hungry?" 

"No" he stated coldly 

"What's wrong?" 

Zuko looked at her, her sapphire eyes glowing from the way the dress brought them out. He got up and walked over too her. He opened his mouth too say something but quickly closed it again. He had no idea what to say. He turned too walk away, but Katara grabbed his hand. She pulled him towards her and kissed him. She quickly pulled away. 

"I'm sorry" she stammered "I don't know why I did tha-" 

Zuko grabbed her face in his hands and kissed her deeply, her hands wrapped around him and he pushed her into a nearby tree trunk. He pinned her there, kissing her as if his life depended on it, as if everything he had believed in depended on it, because it did. He finally pulled away when he got his answer: he loved her. He walked away from Katara and went too his tent. He had no right, his people had killed her mother, he had caused her so much suffering. 

Katara watched him walk away, her lips still burning. Dazed she made her way back to the festivities and sat quietly while the men ate and drank to their hearts content. When the fire died down, Bato escorted her to the big tent. Many of the men were drunk, and while they were usually trustworthy, he had known them too temporarily lose their common sense. 

The tent was a large one piece, with the floor being attached to the walls. Katara lay on the furs that had been used too make her bed, thinking over and over again about the last few weeks. She looked towards the flap and saw Bato's shadow; he would be guarding her all night. She walked over to the edge and used a sea lion tusk to rip the tent at the seam were the wall met the floor. She would sew it up tomorrow. She lifted the fabric up and walked over to Zuko's tent. He looked up stunned when she stood over him. She held her hand out too him, he knew what she wanted, and truth be told, he wanted it too. Zuko took Kataras hand and let her lead him to her tent, she lifted the tear she had made and went inside. Zuko followed her.


	18. Chapter 18

Spoils of War

Chapter 18

They sat in the dark for a few minutes, not sure where to begin. Zuko looked at her, it was pitch black but he could still make out the glowing blue of her eyes. He was almost shaking he was so nervous, this wasn't a show to convince others, everything would be stripped away and he would be left with nothing but the truth. He knew he needed to do this, just as much for his own feelings as he did for hers. 

He reached over and pulled her towards him, pressing his lips into hers, his clammy hands moving down her shoulders towards her chest. He fumbled around her dress, looking for the ribbons or ties that kept it closed. Katara took his hands and led them to a whale bone clasp on her right side. His hands slipped around until he realized how to unhook it, letting the dress fall open like a robe. 

He ran his hands over her breast, not sure exactly what to do. He knew he should touch them, but how? He rubbed the fronts near her nipples, and kissed sloppily down her neck and shoulders. He continued to move down until he was kissing her around her nipples. She made a, deep throaty noise; he hoped it meant she was enjoying it. 

She reached for the buttons on the left shoulder of his top shirt, it came off and she pulled his long sleeved undershirt up from the waist. He pulled away from her long enough to take it off and toss it aside. She put her hands on his warm chest, rubbing over his muscular frame. He was sweating terribly, she knew it was more nervousness than arousal, she was sure she was sure her own skin felt down right clammy. 

He moved his head back up and kissed her lips again, pushing her down onto the furs of her makeshift bed. She pulled at the tight knot of his pants sash, her sweaty fingers having no luck with it. He pulled back once more and undid it in seconds, pulling his pants off. He put his hands on her thighs and felt around her undergarments, he had seen them and thought they might wrap around, but to his relief, they just pulled off. 

Katara put her hands on his waist and unwrapped his underwear, her hands running over his thighs and between as she did, Zuko enjoyin ever second of it. When they were completely undressed he lay over her for moment, not sure if this was right. He knew this was something his body wanted, right now, this was all his body wanted. She lay with her legs open beneath him, breathing deep; not sure of what he was going to do. 

This wasn't some blatant show of power, he had no one to impress or belittle, this was about the two of them and how they felt and would feel if he continued. For the first time since the catacombs of Ba Sing Se all those weeks ago, he felt unsure. He knew he loved her, but this was more than that, this was acknowledging that she loved him too, this was risking disappointing her. 

He felt her hands on his face, running over his scar. He flinched, sure she was taunting him somehow. He was about too pull away, too get up and push his feeling for her down where all of his others were. Then he felt more than her hands, he felt her lips, her lips kissing over every last inch of what he considered a deformity.He shoved his doubt aside, knowing that she had done that too assure him in his moment of doubt. 

Zuko laid on top of her, pushing himself between her legs. Katara had known it would hurt, she had been told that when her grandmother put her hair in a maidens braid, but she was still surprised. He pushed into her a little then pulled out, then a little further and pulled out. The farther he got, the more she felt herself stretch, until finally he pushed in all the way and the tension broke. A stinging sensation filled her hips and she knew she was bleeding. Every time he pushed in, it stung a little worse, she gritted her teeth and sucked her breath in a low hiss. 

Zuko pulled out again, entering for a fifth time, he could feel her around him, warm and tight. He wasn't used to the sensations, he had touched himself before, but it wasn't like this. He got half into her for a sixth time and then suddenly bucked, his hand clutched at the furs around her, his breath shuddered and he collapse on her chest panting. 

He lay his head on her chest for a few minutes, recovering. 

"I'm sorry" he finally said 

"It's alright"


	19. Chapter 19

Spoils of War  
Chapter 19

Katara didn't fall asleep, she knew better. She had just lost her maidenhood; there were things that needed to be done. After Zuko finally fell asleep, she slid quietly out from under his arm and started the preparations. She adjusted the bust line on her dresses first, she was no longer a maiden, therefore modesty was not a prerequisite anymore. She took it off and put it back on numerous times, making sure to get it just right. After that, she went out into the wood and gathered berries and flowers. She quietly ground up the flowers and mixed them with the white vanilla powder she always carried around. She then took the berries and mixed them with animal fat, she took her dress off and set the make-up in a row, let her hair down and sat there for a few minutes contemplating everything. This was a large step she had taken without thinking of all the consequences and without going over them with Zuko.

She took a deep breath and walked over to him. She put her hand gently on his shoulder and rubbed until he woke.

"Mmmm, what is it?" Zuko said

She took his hand and led him to the middle of the room where everything was.

"What is all of this?"

Katara took a deep breath; she wished she had thought of all of this last night.

"This is what a Southern Water Tribe maiden does when she lays with a man." Katara said

Zuko looked at the small pots and shells with make-up, he realized what this meant, ownership of what happened last night and acknowledgment from everyone else. 

"What do I have to do?" he asked

A relieved smile spread across her face. She handed him the first pot and an animal hairbrush.

"That goes on my cheeks" she said "lightly, along the cheekbone"

Zuko took the brush and dragged it slowly along her cheeks, leaving a light pink streak as he did. She handed him the second pot.

"My eyes, use your fingers"

"My fingers?"

He looked down at his hands, unsure of whether he should do it. What if he shook and poked her eye, or what if he caught her with one of his fingernails?

"It's alright" she said taking his hand into hers " I trust you, otherwise I wouldn't ask you to do this."  
He looked at her, stunned by the completeness in her eyes, she had complete faith in him, something that no one had had since his mother disappeared. He spread the light blue powder gently over her eyelids, bringing out the sapphire to the point of sparkling.  
She then handed him a seashell with a pink cream in it. She pouted her lips and he obliged.

He helped her into her dress and did her hair the way she told him too, the same braid and bun, only smaller and over loose hair. He stepped back and looked at her, she was suddenly a woman. Her face looked brighter her body more shapely. She was beautiful.


	20. Chapter 20

Spoils of War

Chapter 20

Katara sat across from Zuko feeling quite nervous about the look he was giving her, did she look that bad? Had the berries been the wrong color? Was the new hemline on her dress crooked? Why was he staring at her like he was looking at her for the first time? A crimson flush took over her face and she quickly turned away.

"Is that bad?" she asked

"What?"

Bad! Was she kidding? She was stunning! He didn't understand. Was she fishing for compliments?

"You're just looking at me like… I mean, um"

The words wouldn't come and it was starting to irritate her, not only was staring like an idiot at her, but he wouldn't tell her why!

"Why are you staring at me like that!" She finally snapped, letting her temper take over (as usual) now that she was upset "What's so weird!?"

Zuko was taken aback, didn't she realize how beautiful she was? Her blue eyes, her long, thick hair, her graceful movements. Did she really think she looked bad?

"There's nothing wrong" he said hiding his own blush " You … you look beautiful. I uh I mean you looked beautiful before, but you look more um"

The anger faded from Katara's eyes, he thought she was beautiful. No on had ever told her that. They had said she looked good, or nice or fine but never beautiful. She had assumed on countless occasions that had meant that. Many people had said her mother was beautiful and that she looked just like her. This was different, they were saying it about her, not someone else and then comparing her. Well, she was sure her father had said it, but that didn't count.

Zuko 's head was turned to the side, trying to hide his embarrassment . He had an odd half smile on his face and was rubbing the back of his neck nervously. He looked like a fish trying to get out of a net! She couldn't help herself, she started laughing.

"What?" Zuko demanded

"I'm sorry!" she managed "It's my fault, but you just looked so nervous!"

His expression became redder, "So what?!"

She reached over and put her hand on his "I didn't mean anything by" her voice was much more compassionate but still had a hint of laughter. "I've just never seen you look like that, it was kind of cute."

He let himself smile, _Girls are crazy!_he thought.

He leaned over to kiss her, but just as their lips were about to touch, a loud whooshing noise made them look up.

"It's Appa!" Katara said as she got up and hurried towards the door "Aang, Sokka and Toph are here! I hope they're doing okay. None of them can really cook and no ones been there to sew so I…"

Katara stopped when she realized that Zuko wasn't following her. He sat were he was, a conflicted look on his face. HE didn't know what to do, he had openly given up his thrown, so the Avatar was useless to him now, but did her really want to join in a fight to kill his own father?

Zuko looked up at Katara, a scared look on her face. She didn't know what he would do. He sat there, thinking about the last few hours, he had made a decision that affected her and their was responsibility to taken in that. He did love her, he wanted to be with her, he just wished he knew were this decision would take him.

He was raised in a palace, a member of the royal family on the side that always won. He had always been sure he would be Fire Lord, and if not that then better than most.

People would always bow when he walked by, respect his ancestry and fear his temper. But this was different, nothing was planned, nothing set. He wasn't sure what to do, wasn't sure how to win, or even that he needed to.

He took a deep breath, stood up and took her hand. They pulled back the flap of the tent and walked outside. He was just going to have to take this one step at a time.


	21. Chapter 21

Katara closed her eyes and took a deep breath

Katara closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She knew what was coming, and while she was prepared for it, she would've preferred not face it. She stood up and offered her hand to Zuko. He smiled, and accepted it. Together they walked towards the flap of the tent.

As Katara stepped out into the early morning sun she felt strangely at ease, it was almost like stepping into a different world, or maybe it felt that way because now she was a different person. She had done something that had changed her life forever; she was no longer a child, she was a young maiden. Like the goddess of the moon, she now kept the secrets all women knew. (Even if she didn't know what they were quite yet.)

Katara looked up and smiled. Appa was landing, Aang, and Toph starring at her like lost children who had just found their mother. But Sokka, he was angry. He knew what her hair and make-up symbolized. He knew someone had changed his little sister and taken her a step ahead of him. Katara was younger, but she always managed to be first. His eyes shifted to the left of her and found the person he hated most. As soon as Appa landed, Sokka was on the ground, weapon raised, charging at Zuko.

"What did you do to my sister?!" Sokka accused

Worry crossed Katara's face. She knew Sokka was no match for Zuko, but more than her brother's welfare, she was afraid that Zuko might feign ignorance and act like either nothing had happened or that it worthless. Katara braced herself for either her brother's severe injuries or her own shame in the tribe. Neither happened. Zuko didn't fight back when Sokka punched and kicked and beat him with his club, and Zuko took every last blow. Sokka had Zuko on his knees, blood dripping down his face, a busted lip, a swollen eye, a broken nose, and he didn't so much as shield himself. Tears filled Katara's eyes, the sacrifice her was making for her was equal only to her mother's. Zuko's pride was really all he had and he was giving it up for her.

"Sokka, stop!" she cried,

He ignored her and continued to pummel Zuko while shouting incoherent accusations.

Katara drew water out from the barrel nearest to her and aimed it at her brother's solar plexus.

"STOP!"

The water threw Sokka a good ten feet away, providing enough time to put herself between the two young men. Aang and Toph stared, not sure what exactly was going on, but grasping enough to realize it was something big.

"What's going on out here!?" Hakoda called, as he stepped out of his tent. "What's all the commotion? Is the enemy near by?"

"Closer than you think!" Sokka yelled as he wiped water out of his eyes

Katara glared at her brother. Why did he have to interfere in affairs that were no concern of his? Hakoda looked at his son sprawled out in a puddle, blood dripping from Sokka's hands.

"Katara, what did you do to your bro-"

The words died in his throat when he saw his daughter, her blue- lined eyes, her loose hair, and her revealing dress. The Fire Nation Prince sat next to her, clutching her hand, his scarred face a bloody mess. Hakoda knew what had happened and every fiber of his being told him to kill the boy who dared take from his home without paying proper respects, but the look in Katara's eyes stopped him. It was a look he had seen in her mother's, a look that told him to stop and think before doing something he would later regret. Hakoda looked at his son, and knew what he had to do.

"Sokka, do you challenge your sister's right to choose?"

Sokka's mouth dropped open, he couldn't believe what his father was saying. None of this was making sense! How dare his father see Zuko as an equal to the tribes' warriors!

"Dad, are you crazy? He's the prince of the Fire Nation! He's been hunting us down for almost a year! He's –"

"Do you challenge your sister's right to choose?" Hakoda repeated

As Sokka opened his mouth to reply a hand clapped his shoulder.

"Careful," Bato whispered in his ear "A challenge means you against Katara, and when she wins, she'll be next in line."

Sokka went white, he had forgotten that part. Even with his weapons, Katara would destroy him. Angrier than he had ever been, Sokka got up and stomped away.

Bato lead Hakoda towards the ships, he knew his friend would deal with situation better after clearing his head on the ocean for a few hours.

Katara let out the breath she was holding and turned to heal Zuko, he put his hand up in protest. The look on his face told her everything, he wanted to bear the wounds as sign to her tribesmen that his intentions were honorable. And while it touched her, she knew the injuries were to sever to leave completely alone.

"Just what could risk your life." She insisted as her cerulean hands touched his chest.

He nodded and relaxed as well as he could.

From Appa's feet, Aang watched as Katara's hands ran tenderly over Zuko's body. It was so obvious, yet he refused to believe it. It couldn't be true; ever since he had first looked at her he knew he would always love her. How could she do this to him? Unable to watch Zuko receive what he never would, Aang jumped on Appa and took off.

"Aang!" Katara called

"Let Twinkle Toes go" Toph said "You just shattered his little world. He needs to put the pieces back together."

Katara nodded, understanding the situation, but angry that she could do nothing to remedy it. She and Aang would have to have a talk later; a talk that would change their relationship forever. She knelt down and continued to heal Zuko, hoping her waterbending would hide the tears.


	22. Chapter 22

Katara stood at the edge of camp staring at the sky, it was almost noon and Aang still hadn't returned

Katara stood at the edge of camp, staring at the sky; it was almost noon and Aang still hadn't returned. It wasn't fair! He was off brooding somewhere when she had to deal with worrying about him! It had always been like this, every lifetime they spent together. He was always the Avatar, the one person who could be there for the whole world and she was there for him. But who had been there for her?

She was getting sick of it. Yes, she had agreed all those years ago to stand by his side in every incarnation, but that didn't always mean romantically. Zuko was her other half and had always been and yet every lifetime was spent away from him. She was so sick of Aang's selfishness! He was so caught up in his own feelings he never noticed anyone else's.

She looked over and saw Toph sitting by the dead fire pit. She was trying to look bored but Katara knew she was secretly listening for Appa. She was worried about Aang more than Katara, and why shouldn't she? Just like Katara and Zuko were forever connected so were Toph and Aang. Every time, Toph had to experience being pushed aside for Katara, more than a thousand lifetimes had been lived and they were still bound to the ones they weren't meant for, all because the soul of the Avatar wasn't willing to grow up.

A long sigh escaped her as she looked up at the sky again; Aang was nowhere to be seen. It would probably be a few days until she could properly confront him. Katara turned around and headed towards her tent. She would need her rest.

Aang sat under a waterfall about two miles from the tribe's camp. He was trying to purify himself but the water was too warm. He gave up and started to put his clothes back on. He'd known this would happen eventually. Katara had agreed to stay by his side when he offered to remain the Avatar. Forever.

She had told him not be afraid, she would be there for him, they all would. So every lifetime all five were reborn as his rock, his foundation in life. But something was changing in his last incarnation; Zuko's former self had turned on him. He knew it wasn't to spread the "glory" of the Fire Nation, it was frustration.

To see the one he was meant for constantly out of his reach, for thousands of years. It was becoming more than he could bear. But what about his happiness? Wasn't his sacrifice greater He was the Avatar, he deserved to get what he wanted. True, he had thought up the idea and volunteered for it, but still. Aang sighed and looked south, the camp was so close and yet it felt half a world away.


End file.
